


Happy birthday Ryoma!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Again this fic was rushed it was last think to come up with, F/M, I wanted to do smut but too lazy maybe one day tho!, more fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: More kids





	Happy birthday Ryoma!

"Happ...Happy birthday papa" (s/n) sit by the window, seeing ever rain drop, he wish his father would just come out prison already.....just release him but he won't come home today to spend family time with him or you

Walking to him, putting your hand on his head, he looks up "Mama when is papa coming home?" he ask, you shrug your shoulders "I hope soon enough"   
He look at his hands and sniff "I miss Papa, mama" you sit next to him and hug him, he cries on your shoulder "I know you miss him so much sweetie" you rub his back "I want to celebrate his birthday together at home, not in prison...I want him to come home already" he choke up and cry, you calm him down "Don't worry, He will come home just keep believing ok" 

He pull away from the hug, looking at you; Wiping the tears in his eyes see a nod from him "sweetie i know it hard but i guess we can go see him" 

"ok" he wipe his (E/c) eyes

That day on 

"Hi I'm here to visit Hoshi Ryoma" holding your son hand, he holds yours, the guy check the list "Hoshi is not here today ma'am" 

"What do you mean he's not here?" heart beat, your son looks around, let go of your hand and walk outside "(s/n)! Wait" 

He stops his track and see his papa "PAPA!"   
Ryoma turns "(S/n)" 

His son make a quick run and hug him

A/n: (S/n) is also short but he is 4'2)

Ryoma hug him, you quickly run in....Water in your eyes  
What is this, You cant be crying can you? No it cant be.....you are, you broke down and cry, (S/n) and Ryoma walk up to you and hug you "RYOMA! Are you finally free?" you choke up, Ryoma smile you hug him and cry, now your making your son cry and the two of you start crying, Ryoma clam both on you down and "Hap...Happy birthdat Ryoma/Dad" 

for the first time...."Thank you" you and (s/n) look at him and hug him.


End file.
